The tale of two carnies, or is it?
by jodycain74
Summary: A hundred years after Ciel and Sebastian have gone on, a carnival comes to London. Bringing with it a strange young girl who is the embodiment of cotton candy. With an odd sense of humor and an over protective carnie family how does the Undertaker deal with this strange girl suddenly walking into his relatively peaceful retirement?


**Sugar's Pov**

The only thing I could think of as I walked down the street was what had happened at the big top. One of my fellow carnies had been injured. It made me feel ill at the thought of it. She had been practicing with her arial silk routine like normal and had slipped. A normal thing if you're on the ground and not fifty feet above it. The result was an inability to perform, ever again. She's just lucky to be alive after that tumble. This is one of the reasons I'm not allowed to perform the high stunts.

The part of the show I'm in is, well there's no easy way to say this- I'm part of the freak show. It's this way because of my…unique coloring. I have light almost white pink hair and two tone eyes, their cornflower blue one the outer edges and sapphire on the inside near the pupil. My skin however is a near translucent pale blue, except for a mark I was born with which is a large scythe on the top of my hip bone.

Thus is the reason why I where a hoodie and sunglasses when allowed to wander about at night. Which is what I was doing when I found it, a large grey bricked building with the sprawling word 'Undertaker' on the sign at the top of it. It is evident that curiosity is my worst quality by the fact that I opened the door and walked into the strange building.

Looking around the room I was now inside I saw many varying shades of grey. With old dusty coffins that had to have been quite handsome when in their prime. The only one that had been properly maintained was one that was shoved against the far wall. It was a plain but beautiful black coffin. Looking up I saw silvery cobwebs and thin spider-webs in certain corner.

As I was preoccupied I failed to notice when the coffin opened and a silver haired man sat up. When I looked back down at him my hood fell back and my glasses slid down my nose as I stared at this strange man in shock. He replied in like kind. And we just stayed there staring at each other in shock and confusion for only god knows how long. That is until I said the first coherent thought that bounced into my head.

"Oh great, I just broke into someone's house and, what do you know it's an ex-carnie with a vampire fetish." I scowled and ran a hand over my face quite thoroughly knocking my glasses the rest of the way off. At this he cocked his head to the side and cracked up laughing.

"Hehehe~ you my dear are hilarious~ what I your name?" He asked through the reoccurring giggles. I raised one of my eyebrows and jutted my hip out. Then in the best southern belle voice I could muster replied.

"Why, I'm Sugar Floss, sug. But you can call me Sugar." I even placed my hand over my heart for impact, and got another round of chuckles from the strange man.

"And your name is~?" I drawled at him prompting a small smile to tug on his lips.

"I'm the Undertaker~." He drawled back in a British accent I know some of the guys back at the big top would kill for. I giggled at the strange reply.

"Well, Undertaker~ what carnival did you work for? No what part of the show were you in?" I asked in childish wonder at the silvery haired man. He chuckled at me and made a motion for me to calm down.

"I guess you could say I did a little bit of everything~" He replied as if greatly amused by my strange way of behavior. Smiling as if I was a new toy he pointed for me to sit down.

"So what carnival did you work for?" I asked smiling now at the strange company I had acquired. I was starting to calm down a bit now. Well now that the situation had sunk in a little.

"You could say I was the Ringleader of the Pharaoh's Carnival. We went everywhere and everywhen." He said as if spinning a tale of great extravagance. I was already confused how you travel to every _when_. Again curiosity decided to rear its funny face.

"How do you travel everywhen? Last I checked when, wasn't a place it was a time, and time travel doesn't exist." I shook my head looking at him as I asked he just smiled an enigmatic smile.

"You should be heading back to your parent's." He told me still smiling that strange mysterious smile.

"Okay but you have to come and see the show Mr. Undertaker. Or else I shall be come very cross with you." I told him in one of my random accents. He nodded and swept up from his sitting position.

"Before you run off into the night Sugar, please allow this old man a dance." He asked me bowing and holding his hand out to me. Nodding I placed my hand in his and he began to lead me in a waltz around the small parlor to an unheard tune. If it had been anyone else it would have seemed strange to be dancing around in a funeral parlor with no music, but for some odd reason it seemed most natural with Undertaker.

"Now off you pop, I'll be by to catch the evening show tomorrow night~." He crooned as he twirled me toward the door. Being raised by the Carnival folk I was used to coping with the unexpected and just whirled right on out the door and snapping as it closed behind me.

I skipped on my way back to the carnival which lay just outside London town, at some old world noble family's estate Marchioness of something or other. I never really was very good with titles.

"Hey Brothers, Sisters, I'm home!" I yelled out into the medium sized cluster of tents. After which I was swept up into a large bear hug.

"Where the hell were you? You had us all worried sick, we thought you may have been killed or something!" Ringmaster Hyde shouted at me whilst still keeping a very firm grasp on me. To be rather frank I couldn't breathe. The brunette's top-hat having fallen off a few moments before his attack was laying few feet ahead of me getting dusty from all the dust that I was kicking up.

"Hyde put Sugar down she can't breathe. It would be a bit difficult for her to explain herself if she dies now!" Gypsy yelled as she walked up from her fortune reading tent a little ways off. Her southern drawl making itself apparent in her shouting. She was a nice looking lady with long wavy black hair and a dark tan.

"Yeah it would be." I rasped as he put me back down. This earned me a Gibb-slap to the back of the head and a stern glare from Hyde. His pale skin seeming a light pink against his white gloves.

"Hey! Don't do that she don't need no more brain damage than she already got!" Gypsy yelled at him and smacked him on the back of the head. Causing me to snicker at him, this earned me another smack to head.

"I thought you said I couldn't afford any more brain damage?" I asked as I winced rubbing the back of my head. She just snorted at me and replied.

"I didn't hit ya hard enough to cause no lastin' damage." She harrumphed at me and my over dramatic antics as I pretended to be shot through the chest falling over onto the ground with my tongue hanging out a bit. I could hear the small bells she had on her long skirts and peasant blouse jingling slightly as she gave what I assumed to be the international sign of 'Oh my god ,she's an idiot,' also known as the face palm. With my hand still over my heart and tongue hanging out I opened one eye to see them both roll their eyes at me.

"Well that's positively lovely I could be dying of heartbreak and you all just roll your eyes at me?!" I asked/screamed as I sat up and pouted, refusing to look at them.

"Oh come now Zugar, Zey can't have been zat mean." Sunshine, the tightrope walker, said to me in her still fairly apparent French accent. I looked up at the lightly tanned blond with a look that said 'Oh really~ now?' Her blond ringlets bouncing as she giggled at me.

"Well I zee zome zingz never change." She said as she helped me stand back up. She then smiled as she smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in her too-too.

"And I don't see why they ever should change." The voice of Alice, our residential stunt woman came up from the big top. Looking like her namesake in a blue dress and headband, and her long blonde hair looking slightly mussed from helping with the equipment.

Our Little contra band of entertainers was down one now. After Crystals' accident we now had to find a new arial silk performer. This promised to be very difficult, considering the rarity of people who could do the routine that our show demanded. We were going to hold auditions for the position tomorrow and only show the evening show.

**Author's Note; **Okay I got a review so I decided to finish off this chapter. So yeah don't kill me! Byesies;}


End file.
